needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Aruka Schild
Aruka Schild is the older sister of Cruz Schild and a member of the Resistance opposing Simeon's tyrannical rule over the Black Spot. In truth however she is an undercover agent of Simeon to retrieve the stolen microchip to the rooster of Resistance members. Initially shown as a weak fire type Needless unable to defeat a single Testament by herself, but is really a member of Adam Arclight's Shintenou, the strongest 4 generals directly under Arclight himself. Appearance She possess the same green hair and yellow eyes as her brother Cruz Schild. Her hair has been shown to be quite long reaching up to her back and has bangs in her style. Her clothes during the revolution had a high skin exposure, especially in the chest area. It consisted of a blue long coat type upper half, white short shorts and knee length brown boots and gloves. Her clothes as a shintenou were more tight-fitting. It consisted of a 1 piece sleeveless blue unitard which clung to the upper half of her body, but proceed in the style of a loin cloth along the hips. She also wore a tattered brownish-red cape along with large metal arm guards on both arms, and Knee length boots the same color as her dress. Personality Aruka has been initially shown to be a deeply kind and caring individual who knew the limit of her fragment, but would still join the resistance and fight against Adam Arclight and Simeon Company. She is shown to deeply care about the life and welfare of her brother, and would even sacrifice her life to buy time for her brother to escape the failed ambush plan to kill Adam Arclight. It is later revealed that Aruka was a double agent sent by Adam Arclight. Her personality is shown to be more ruthless and uncaring. She is in truth loyal to Adam Arclight and would easily kill others. She is incredibly proud of her status as a needless and her fragment stating that she is at the least a missing-link level needless. Like her brother she is also shown to be gifted in the area of deductive reasoning though to how much compared to Cruz is unknown. Her relationship with her brother Cruz Schild is complicated as she had initially deceived him about her true allegiances to Arclight. She has even stated directly to Cruz's faces that she had allowed that Testament to go ahead and attack him. She had even inflicted a fatal wound on Cruz and prevented as much as possible for others to save him. It is however notable that there have been at least 2 instances wherein Aruka has taken action or inaction that would allow for Cruz to keep surviving. the first instance in the Black Market wherein She had recognized Cruz from afar but did not mention it to her colleagues and underlings. The second is when she created a hole in the Impregnable Ice wall entrapping the citizens of the Black Market that prevented them from escaping, even killing an Overseer force agent, Kusaimon Nifter to prevent that act of betrayal from leaking out Ultimately it is shown that Aruka deeply cares for her brother, even going against Adam Arclight and sacrificing herself to give Cruz the chance to live. Her dying words indicated that she knew the potential that Cruz had, and that she knew her brother more deeply than she let on. Synopsis Prologue Arc Aruka was a member of the Resistance alongside her younger brother Cruz. She was second-in-command to Zakat, and provided information about a possible opportunity to assassinate Simeon's leader, Adam Arclight. However, Arclight's forces were expecting them, and they were mercilessly slaughtered. Aruka was believed to have died while protecting Cruz from a Testament. Simeon Arc Much to Cruz's shock and surprise, not only did Aruka survive the attack, she was also the final member of Simeon's Elite Four and the one that leaked the resistance's information to Simeon. She had infiltrated the Resistance in order to steal a datachip that contained information vital to Simeon, and set them up to be slaughtered. However, the Resistance were not the only ones she was deceiving. Despite being with Cruz since childhood, she kept him in the dark about her allegiance to Simeon and only used 10% of her power around him. She claims to despise him due to him being useless and always depending on her, but kept him with her despite joining Arclight and hesitated to kill him herself when the resistance was slaughtered. She tends to wear featureless white masks. This was necessary to hide her identity due to her role as a spy, her identity as a Simeon King was so hidden even Disc didn't know who she was. After being unmasked in Simeon Tower, she almost kills Cruz, and steals his pendant, where Zakat had hidden the Resistance information chip. She tried to finish him off twice but had trouble striking the finishing blow due to various interruptions. She was defeated by Blade, but he did not kill her. Moustache Arc After the PF Zero blast she has been ordered by Arclight to search and finish Cruz off, due in part that they think he still has information useful to them. But the next time she sees him she pretends not to, and blows a hole in a wall blocking his escape. As she killed Hatfield's non-powered subordinate, she mentions that's she wants to see if Cruz can survive the situation now that she's made it slightly possible to live through. Her reason for this are unknown. 'Powers and Abilities' Similar to her younger brother Cruz Schild, she also possesses a natural analytic ability to deduce the strengths and weaknesses of others. For example, she was able to use her insight to neutralize Solva, Seto, and Teruyama's abilities, crushing them in a matter of seconds. Fragment: "[[Agni Schiwatas|'Agnis Schiwattas']]" or "The Breath of Fire", Initially portraying herself as a needless with a weak fire fragment, capable of only creating a small flame on her hands and unable to take down a single testament herself. The true indentity of Agnis Schiwattas allows her to slow down and speed up kinetic energy to vibrate the molecules resulting in massive explosions and melting solid objects in mere seconds. She is even able to defeat other needless with a Fire fragment, who possess some resistance to heat easily. She is apparently the strongest of all fire Needless. Later chapters reveal that she is one of only 12 Needless that bear Stigmata, the sign of the most powerful of all Needless 'Gallery' Aruka.jpg|You can't debate her superiority. She has a diagram. 8.jpg|Full Body 9.jpg|Masked Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Simeon Company Category:Shintenou Category:The Schild family